


Sheith Drabbles

by Tibbitoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is emotional and Keith comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbitoo/pseuds/Tibbitoo
Summary: Short oneshots and drabbles from my tumblr @sheithmeintheheart1. Shiro cries and Keith comforts him (like a good boyfriend should)





	Sheith Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an angsty [post ](https://sheithmeintheheart.tumblr.com/post/169213702946/marcellaereeves-sheithmeintheheart-all-i-want)that insisted that Shiro should be able to cry in keith’s arms, and instead this came out. I hope you enjoy :)

Shiro’s tears are staining Keith’s shirt as he lays curled next to the man on the couch, his head tucked into Keith’s chest, practicality on his lap. Keith just keeps rubbing rhythmic circles on his boyfriend’s back to calm him down, while his shirt is used as a tissue when Shiro blows his nose noisily in the black fabric. 

“This is just too much” Shiro cries as he wipes the tears trickling down his pink raw cheeks. “After everything, you’d think that there could be some happiness in the world.”

Keith is beyond this. Lightyears beyond this. Still, he continues to run a hand down Shiro’s back as he softly reassures, “it’s gonna be okay, baby.” 

“No, Keith. You don’t understand. After everything that he’s done for her, she just shuts him down. Thinks he’s a monster.” Shiro sits up a little taller beside Keith, and Keith has to move back a bit to accommodate the sudden motion. “He confessed. In the rain. Did you see his face?”

Yes, Keith is beyond this. Still, he gently tugs his boyfriend back into his side, rewraps the blanket around them, and faces them toward the glowing television screen. “Shiro, babe, you know how this movie ends. You’ve watched it a thousand times, I swear.” 

“Not this one.” Shiro insists as he settles back down. “Not this emotional, cinematic, and cultural experience. This one’s different.”

Keith suppresses a (fond) sigh. He loves this man, no matter how ridiculous he can be. “I know, I know. It’s the 2005 adaption of Pride and Prejudice,” he says to appease his boyfriend as he tugs him closer to cuddle.

“With Keira Knightley,” Shiro squeaks as another onslaught of tears come rolling. 

This time, Keith doesn’t suppress the fond sigh that leaves his mouth. Or the sweet smile he aims towards the love if his life as he lays a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr :) [@sheithmeintheheart](https://sheithmeintheheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
